Beating heart
by AvelineB
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Los Tauriel po Bitwie Pięciu Armii.


Tauriel czuła śmierć. Śmierć otaczającą ją z każdej strony. Ciała poległych, jedno obok drugiego, przeklęte i opuszczone. Wokół rozbrzmiewały krzyki, gdy ludzie odnajdywali swoi bliskich - poległych lub nie. Krzyki radości i smutku. Tauriel nie była w stanie krzyczeć. Czy to by pomogło? Zmniejszyło ból, który był teraz obecny w każdej komórce jej ciała? Wątpiła, że coś takiego istnieje. Jeśli to była miłość, to Tauriel wolała nigdy jej nie doświadczyć. Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas. Przejechała szczupłym palcem po twarzy krasnoluda. Był przystojny. Nie w kanonie piękna elfów, ale na swój własny, nieokrzesany sposób. Była w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Życie, jakie mogła z nim mieć. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu wydawało się to takie realne i możliwe. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a twarz spokojna. Jakby spał. Snem, z którego już nigdy nie będzie dane mu się przebudzić. W drugiej dłoni trzymała kamień, który od niego dostała na brzegach Anduiny. Obietnica, która już nigdy nie zostanie spełniona. Jego matka będzie czekała na syna, który leżał teraz martwy w jej ramionach. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń. Była to jedyna rzecz, która wydawała jej się wystarczająco realna. Coś, czego mogła się trzymać. Co pomagało jej nie rozpaść się na milion kawałków. Jego szeroka dłoń wciąż była ciepła. Jedyny znak tego, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu ten krasnolud żył. _Sprawiasz, że czuję się żywy..._Poczuła jak po jej policzka spływa kolejna łza i ląduje na ich złączonych dłoniach.

- Tauriel.

Od razu rozpoznała ten głos. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel i obrońca od kilkuset lat. Nie była w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Jakby w tej chwili straciła kontrolę nad własnym głosem. Nie chciała również podnieść wzroku i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wiedziała, co tam zobaczy. Poza tym nie mogła oderwać oczu od twarzy Kiliego. Jakby bała się, że w momencie, gdy go puści, on zniknie. _Już go nie ma, głupia..._

- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Legolasie...

Poczuła jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

- Nie możesz _czego_ zrobić?

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Wszystko wokół wydawało się takie...nijakie. Orły szybujące niebie, ruiny niegdyś wielkiego miasta, góra, dziedzictwo krasnoludów. To, co wcześniej cieszyło wzrok i wywoływało uśmiech na twarzy, straciło swój dawny urok. Oddychanie, coś wcześniej tak naturalnego, wydawało się ciężarem. Każde uderzenia serca, jak wielki wysiłek. Wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Po prostu nie była w stanie przed nim tego przyznać. Wycierpiał się wystarczająco, czemu miałaby być dalszym powodem jego smutku? Podniosła zamglony przez wciąż spływające łzy wzrok i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Był cały i zdrowy, z jedynie kilkoma zadrapaniami na twarzy i dłoniach. _Nic mu nie będzie_, zapewniła samą siebie.

- Niczego.

- Tauriel...

Zacisnęła oczy, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać jego badawczego spojrzenia.

- Nic mi nie będzie, Legolasie. Powinieneś iść...sprawdzić, co z twoim ojcem...

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie zostawię cię.

Poczuła bolesny ucisk w sercu.

- Potrzebuję chwili. Proszę.

Wiedziała, że go przekonała. A jeśli wyczuł, że coś się dzieje, to na pewno nie przewidywał tego, co Tauriel przeczuwała w sercu. Ruszył ku kamiennemu przejściu, ale zatrzymał się zaraz przy wyjściu.

- Gdy wszystko to się skończy, wrócimy razem do Mirkwood. Przekonam jakoś ojca. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Brzmiało to tak, jakby próbował przekonać samego siebie. Tauriel, nie mając na nic więcej siły, kiwnęła lekko. Gdy usłyszała jak schodzi szybko po schodach, odetchnęła cicho. Czuła przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej, pamiątka po spotkaniu z Bolgiem, synem Azoga. Żałowała, że to nie jej ostrze wycisnęło życie z orka. _Nic by to nie zmieniło_, napomniała samą siebie. Kili wciąż leżałby martwy w jej ramionach. Legolas wymierzył mu sprawiedliwość, tyle musiało jej wystarczyć. Była w stanie wyczuć jak jej serce stopniowo zwalnia, a ból staje się odległy, jakby należał do innego życia. Wiedząc, że już za chwile nie będzie miała siły, zsunęła się lekko i położyła głowę na piersi Kiliego. Wciągnęła przez nozdrza jego zapach. Metaliczny z nutą jakiejś nieznanej jej rośliny. Przymknęła oczy. I jej umysł ogarnął spokój, a bicie serca stało się całkowicie niedosłyszalne.

* * *

><p>Po prostu moje wyobrażenie tego, co mogło się wydarzyć po śmierci Kiliego. Jest parę zmian ale najważniejsze fakty pozostały takie same. Wątpię, czy dobrze napisane, na pewno mogło być o wiele lepiej, ale po obejrzeniu Hobbita: Bitwa Pięciu Armii, po prostu musiałam usiąść i coś zrobić.<p> 


End file.
